Awake
by STARDUSTrocketship
Summary: Human!Ponies waking up before school. Mane Six  2/6  Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1: Fluttershy

As she did most days, Fluttershy woke up without an alarm. Darkness continued to rest outside her window as she rose from her bed. Although she technically lived in a double-sized dorm, her parents and the University allowed her to room by herself; she insisted she'd feel guilty rising so early each morning for prayer and risk waking another girl. So the second bed in the room remained untouched which she was fine with because it inevitably meant there was more space for her to put her things. She carefully picked a yellow sweater from one of the neatly folded stacks of clean clothing arranged in a line along the edge of the unmade mattress, as well as a pair of light-wash jeans. Tugging the fabric over her head and stepping into her pants, she shook her hair out from the collar of the top. Grasping it tightly, Fluttershy spent great care in brushing the locks. Her hair was long, thick, and bubblegum pink, a secret defiance from her strict parents. Hanging straight it grazed the bottom of her slender waist and her thin fingers deftly wrapped it up in one quick movement. Holding the knot with one hand, the other enveloped her head with her favorite scarf, a silky pink fabric embroidered with delicate yellow butterflies-She loved it especially for the way the pastel colors contrasted her smooth mocha skin. Two safety pins on either shoulder completed the look and looking in the mirror hanging over her door, Fluttershy was satisfied with her appearance. Suddenly, the clock next to her bedside table beeped to life as if to shout, "It's 6:20! It's 6:20! It's 6:20! It's 6-" She shut it off while striding to the windowsill where she picked up and unrolled a well-worn mat. The decorative adornments were all but faded now, leaving muted colors where bright patterns used to occupy. It had been passed through her family from her great-grandfather, to her grandfather, to her father and now in the absence of a brother, to her. Daylight welcomely creeped around the edges of the skyline as she stood at the foot of the mat, bowed her head and began her daily morning recitations.

"_Allahu akbar_..."


	2. Chapter 2: Rainbow Dash

Though they were no longer damp, the thin white sheets stuck to her skin like flypaper. Dried sweat coated the bare expanse of her back, a plane that erupted in goosebumps when exposed to the air as she peeled away the bed's fabric. A body next to her shifted, a muffled groan escaping the mountain of pillows.

"_Don't get up yet_," she whined. "_Comm'on RD, I'll make it worth your while_."

Donning only a pair of light blue boxers, Rainbow Dash sat slumped on the edge of the bed. The girl beside her, whose name she couldn't quite recall, reached out to grab at her body, but quickly stood to avoid the touch. Deliberately ignoring the naked girl, Rainbow Dash glanced around the room for her shirt and pants that were hastily thrown aside in their brief moment of inebriated passion. She ran her fingers through her shaggy, rainbow dyed hair, slick with oil and sex, stopping to rub the back of her neck.

"_Listen, I know you had a great time last night, but I think it'd be best if we never saw each other again._" Her voice cracked, but not out of nervousness. She didn't wait for a response. Standing up, she picked up a blue soccer jersey that stuck out from beneath the bed and pulled it over her head.

"ˆ_But Dash._"

She slipped her legs through her loose jersey shorts.

"_We had so much fun together, didn't we?_"

Her bare feet slid into a pair of well worn sneakers with ease. She strode to the door with a straight back, pausing with her hand on the metal handle. She whipped her head around, colored hair flying.

"_Hey, thanks for last night, you're a real blast_." her voice was playful but the words were full of sincerity as an idle smirk hung on her face. Dawn's light poured through the blinds on the window and danced around the room. The girl in bed smiled and pulled the blankets over her shoulders, a mixture of sad and content to see her go. Rainbow Dash flashed a peace sign and left the room, breaking into a sprint. She was already late for morning practice.


End file.
